memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Peril of Planet Quick Change
, | format = | pages = 26 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = | altcover = Original 1969 cover. }} An alien form invades the ''Enterprise'' through Spock's mind! Summary :Captain's log, stardate 21:06.7 - The ''Enterprise was cruising through Galaxy Telpha Z... expedition operations were normal... until Mr. Spock's red alert button flashed in main control...'' Spock has discovered a planet that rapidly changes its chemistry. He also detects traces of tiantianium on the planet. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Johnson beam down to the surface, where an upheaval unearths the ruins of an ancient civilization. Strange lights emerge from the ruins and attack the landing party. Phasers are ineffective against them, but they retreat anyway, and after swirling around Spock, they vanish. Spock tells Kirk that he has calculated a way to extract the tiantianium ore, but it requires returning the planet's chemistry to its original state. He requests special materials from the Enterprise and begins constructing an unknown device, but is strangely unwilling to discuss the details of his plan. He is actually being mentally influenced by the lights, which are the native Metamorphans; they were transformed into energy beings centuries ago and want to use the device to return to their original forms. The device succeeds, and the Metamorphans become physical again. In gratitude, the Metamorphan spokesman, Zarman, allows the Enterprise crew to extract two hundred pounds of tiantianium ore. However, one Metamorphan, Textra, has stayed in Spock's mind, seeking escape, knowledge, and adventure. Spock refuses to allow this to happen, but Textra prevents him from informing the others of his presence. Spock is placed in sickbay, but he leaves and uses the transporter to to destabilize his body, leaving Textra with nothing to possess. Afterwards, he tells Kirk and McCoy what happened. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Ross Johnson • Hikaru Sulu • Textra • Zarman Montgomery Scott Starships and vehicles : ( } Locations :Hidenna • Metamorpha Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Metamorphan States and organizations :Starfleet Other references :adrenaline • atomic rocket • equipment transport • meteorite • phaser • rope • sickbay • tiantianium • transporter • volcano • water Appendices Background * This story has been released nine times in English and has been translated 17 times into other languages: French (3x), Portuguese (3x), Dutch (2x), Finnish (2x), German (2x), Italian (2x), Turkish (2x), and Spanish. Images gold Key 04.jpg|Cover image. kirk spock GK4.jpg|Kirk and Spock. ent1701 GK4.jpg| . anthropoid.jpg|Taurean anthropoid. gold Key 35.jpg|Reprint cover image. Metamorpha.jpg|Metamorpha. Metamorphans.jpg|Metamorphans. Connections Production history ;June 1969 : First published by Gold Key Comics ;September 1970 : Printed in hardcover in Star Trek Annual (1970) (World Distributors Limited) ;November 1975 : Reprinted with a new cover image by Gold Key Comics as issue #35 ;August 1976 : Printed in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1 (Golden Press) ;11 December 1976 - 5 March 1977 : Serialized in Mighty TV Comic #1304 - 1316 ;June 2004 : Printed in the omnibus The Key Collection, Volume 1 (Checker Book Publishing Group) ;2004 : The cover, two images and a quote were reprinted on Gold Key Chase Card #4 in the card set Quotable Star Trek (Rittenhouse Archives) ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) ;August 2014 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus Gold Key Archives, Volume 1 (IDW) ;16 February 2017 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #4 (Eaglemoss) Translations ;March 1972 : Portuguese: As "O Planeta das Metamorfoses" in b/w in Jornada Nas Estrelas #4 (1st series) (Ebal) ;August 1972 : Italian: As "Il Pianeta Camaleonte" in Star Trek Albi Spada #4 (Edizioni Fratelli Spada) ;3 September 1972 : French: As "Danger sur la Planète Metamorpha" in Les Héros de L'Aventure #14 (Remparts) ;1972 : French: In the omnibus Star Trek Album #1 (Remparts) ;6 January 1973: Spanish: As "Peligro en el Planeta Metamorfosis" in TV Mundial #239 Viaje a las Estrellas (Editorial Novaro) ;1973 : German: As "Planet der Verwandlung" in Zak Comic Box #8: Neue Adbenteuer De Enterprise (Koralle) ;1974 : Dutch: As "De Planeet der Veranderingen" in Star Trek #A1 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1974 : Finnish: As "Kasviolennot" in Avaruusmatka Star Trek #9 (Apulehti) ;1974 : Finnish: As "Paha Vieras" in Avaruusmatka Star Trek #10 (Apulehti) ;December 1975 : Portuguese: As "O Planeta Das Mutações" in Diversões Juvenis Presents Jornada Nas Estrelas #29 (Special) (Abril) ;January 1978 : French: In the omnibus Présence de L'Avenir #1: Le Chemin des Etoiles (Sagédition) ;5 April 1978: Portuguese: In b/w in O Caminho das Estrelas #4 (Aguiar) ;1978 : Dutch: As "De Planeet der Veranderingen" in Ruimteschip Enterprise Strip-album #1 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1978 : German: Abridged as "Planet der Verwandlung" in Raumschiff Enterprise Comic Album #1 (Condor) ;1981 : Turkish: In b/w digest-size in Uzay Yolu #2 (Alfa) ;1999 : Turkish: In Star Trek #1 (Alfa) ;2005 : Italian: In the omnibus The Gold Key Collection, Volume 1 (Free Books) External links * category:tOS comics